Kenailaddin
Chris2003's movie spoof of “Aladdin” (1992). Cast * Aladdin - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) * Jasmine - Bear Nita (Brother Bear 2) * The Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Jafar - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Iago - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Abu - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) * The Magic Carpet - Dragon (Shrek) * The Sultan - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Rajah - Taz (Looney Tunes) * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Razoul - Prince John (Robin Hood; 1973) * Razoul's Henchmen - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood; 1973) * The Peddler - Timon (The Lion King) (with Pumbaa as his camel) * Gazeem the Thief - Makunga (Madagascar 2) * Balcony Harem Girls - Nala (The Lion King), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) and Gia (Madagascar 3) * Two Hungry Children - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Prince Achmed - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) and Tiger (An American Tail) * Omar the Melon Seller - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Farouk The Apple Seller - Scar (The Lion King) * Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * Old Jafar - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Snake Jafar - The Hydra (Hercules) * Genie Jafar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Pluto (Disney) * Rabbit Genie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Dragon Genie - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep * Old Man Genie - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Little Boy Genie - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Fat Man Genie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Xiro (El Arca) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Kairel (El Arca) * Leopard Genie - Pink Panther * Goat Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Harem Genie - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Alex (Madagascar) * Super-Spy Genie - Diego (Ice Age) * Teacher Genie - Vitaly (Madagascar 3) * Table Lamp Genie - Garfield * Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Submarine Genie - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Gigantic Genie - Soto (Ice Age) * Cheerleader Genies - Duchess (The Aristocats), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Bruma and Panthy (El Arca) * Camel Abu - Bambi * Horse Abu - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Duck Abu - Louie (Disney) * Ostrich Abu - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) * Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) * Car Abu - Mater (Cars) * Toy Abu - Pig (Home) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Zira (The Lion King 2) * Woman at the Window - Maid Marian (Robin Hood; 1973) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sarabi (The Lion King), Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Lady Kluck (Robin Hood; 1973) * Necklace Man and Woman - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood; 1973) and Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fat Ugly Lady - Tillie the Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) * Pot Seller - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Nut Seller - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Necklace Seller - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Fish Seller - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Fire Eater - Little John (Robin Hood; 1973) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Oliver (Oliver and Comnpany) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Leonette (The Jungle King), Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) and Gloria (Madagascar) * 75 Golden Camels as themselves * 53 Purple Peacocks as themselves * Exotic-Type Mammals as themselves * 95 White Persian Monkeys as themselves * 60 Elephants as themselves * Llamas as themselves * Bears and Lions as themselves * Brass Bands as themselves * Forty Fakirs - Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) * Cooks and Bakers - Spotted Cat and Water Rat (The Jungle Book 2) * Birds that Warble on Key as themselves * Flamingo in Love with Iago - Nigel (Finding Nemo) Gallery Kenai the Bear.jpg|Bear Kenai as Aladdin Nita (Bear) as Mom Asparagus.jpg|Bear Nita as Jasmine Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as the Genie ZengTaiLung.jpg|Tai Lung as Jafar Jake.png|Jake as Iago Edmond.png|Edmond as Abu Dragon (Shrek).jpg|Dragon as the Magic Carpet Baloo.jpg|Baloo as the Sultan Tasmanian_Devil.jpg|Taz as Rajah 382px-Cavegggg.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as itself Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Razoul Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as Razoul's Henchmen Timon Meerkat As Verne Turtle.png|Timon as the Peddler Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as the Peddler's Camel Makunga.png|Makunga as Gazeem the Thief Tlkscreenshots act3 34.png|Nala... Sawyer-2.jpg|...Sawyer... Gia.jpg|...and Gia as the Balcony Harem Girls Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg|Roo... Olivia Flaversham.jpg|...and Olivia Flaversham as Two Hungry Children Cat R. Waul in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Prince Achmed Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O' Malley... Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|...and Tiger as the Two Men Watching Prince Achmed Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Omar the Melon Seller Scar.jpg|Scar as Farouk the Apple Seller Horton1.preview.jpg|Horton as Elephant Abu Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as Old Jafar Hydra.jpg|The Hydra as Snake Jafar Junglebook526.jpg|Shere Khan as Genie Jafar DSNY-SM-13.jpg|Pluto as "Laddie" Dog Genie Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-1324.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Rabbit Genie Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-905.jpg|Toothless as Dragon Genie Shaun shaun sheep movie.png|Shaun the Sheep as Sheep Genie Kung-fu-panda-holiday-disneyscreencaps.com-1217.jpg|Shifu as Old Man Genie Ode-bac-arts-appliques.jpg|Toulouse as Little Boy Genie 432px-Panda.jpg|Po as Fat Man Genie Xiro the Lion.png|Xiro as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry Kairel (Noah's Ark).png|Kairel as Genie as TV Parade Host June Pink Panther.JPG|Pink Panther as Leopard Genie Kuzco as a Llama.jpg|Llama Kuzco as Goat Genie Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Harem Genie Alex madagascar.jpg|Alex as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Diego (Ice Age).jpg|Diego as Super-Spy Genie Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as Teacher Genie Garfield.jpg|Garfield as Table Lamp Genie Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2859.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Bee Genie Bruce in Finding Nemo.jpg|Bruce as Submarine Genie Soto.jpg|Soto as Gigantic Genie Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess... Bianca 2660.png|...Miss Bianca... Bruma.png|...Bruma... Panthy.jpg|...and Panthy as the Cheerleader Genies Bambi.png|Bambi as Camel Abu Pigletsbigmovie 120.jpg|Eeyore as Horse Abu Louie in DuckTales.jpg|Louie as Duck Abu Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as Ostrich Abu Speed.jpg|Speed as Turtle Abu Mater cars 3.png|Mater as Car Abu Pig home 2.jpg|Pig as Toy Abu Zira-1.jpg|Zira as the Balcony Harem Girls' Mother Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as the Woman at the Window Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi... Winifred.jpg|...Winifred... Lady Kluck.jpg|...and Lady Kluck as the Ladies Laughing at Aladdin Sheriff of Nottingham.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as the Necklace Man Sandy cheeks spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as the Necklace Woman Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie Hippo as the Fat Ugly Woman Hubie.jpg|Hubie as the Pot Seller Pigletsbigmovie 166.jpg|Rabbit as the Nut Seller Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as the Necklace Seller Mufasa.jpg|Mufasa as the Fish Seller Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-359.jpg|Little John as the Fire Eater Oliver.jpg|Oliver as the Boy Wanting an Apple Leonette.jpg|Leonette... Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|...Marlene... Gloria madagascar 3.png|...and Gloria as the Genie's Three Dancing Girls Oogway-white.png|Oogway as the Forty Fakirs Nigel the Pelican.jpg|Nigel as the Flamingo in Love with Iago Category:Chris2003 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs